


偏頭痛

by Munderin



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29493621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Munderin/pseuds/Munderin
Summary: 黑澤半夜偏頭痛發，被男朋友哄睡的故事
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	偏頭痛

黑澤優一有著一個鮮為人知的頑固宿疾：偏頭痛。

他從未向人提起過，因為並不礙事，也常見的不是什麼需要特別提起的並，發作時只要忍耐即可，更況且只要作息規律、心情良好、飲食正常，基本不會發生，因此他自己也並不怎麼在乎這小小的病痛。

若是發生起來真的難以難受，他會使用止痛藥。作為成熟的社會人士，黑澤要求自己無論如何都當待人和煦，更遑論以自己生理病痛困擾他人。

和安達在一起後，他每天都很幸福，工作的效率與熱忱也逐步遞增。偏頭痛彷彿就從他的生命中根本消失——他整個腦子都被安達清帶給他的幸福佔據，專注感受的美好的人生，沒有一絲空閒分給無意義的痛楚。

可是減少發作，那不代表頭痛從此不會發生。在某個氣溫驟降的夜裡，他被痛得醒過來，頭痛像是頑固的噩夢在宣示自己從來沒有遠去，一直在蟄伏。

黑澤努力專注思考起病痛的成因：自己最近剛完成一筆重要的交易，壓力大、精神緊繃、缺乏休息與外在的氣候驟變，都是引發偏頭痛的因子；而且安達作為營業部的事務員，為了支援營業一課簽下訂單，也相當繁忙，他們除了在辦公室偶爾的交談，他們聚少離多，所以他這幾天的安達份嚴重不足。

藉著窗外的微光，黑澤看著懷裡愛人酣睡的臉；今晚他們好不容易終於靠著加班把工作都告段落了，只是盡力工作的結果，是錯過了終電，所以安達來他這裡過夜，是近期唯一甜蜜的事件。黑澤一邊忍受著劇烈的疼痛，一邊不著邊際的想，看來未來不管多麼繁忙，還是要定時定量的攝取安達。

他還想要再擁著安達的體溫、感受著安達的氣味，多睡一點，但是逐漸增劇的頭痛，幾乎蔓延到牙根，他遲遲無法入眠，只好不情願的起身。在黑暗中輕聲的翻找抽屜，尋找止痛藥。

即使開了暖氣，地板也依然非常冰冷，隔著室內拖鞋，腳趾也冰冷的想要捲曲起來。

黑澤沒有在抽屜找到止痛藥，於是只好到廚房喝點溫水，試圖緩解頭痛。

他只點亮了廚房的燈，涼涼的燈光映照在流理台上，而旋紋的玻璃杯倒扣，杯緣也折射的光點。出乎黑澤意料的是，廚房的水杯旁放了一盒全新的止痛藥，他常用的牌子，他不記得他有買。

溫吞的幸福感在胸口擴散，他滿懷愛意與感激、甚至敬佩的吃了藥。要記下來，黑澤心想，今天，不管要取叫什麼紀念日，他要把這份溫暖記下來。

步伐很緩的回到床上，他發現安達醒了，正抱著他那側的被子，強撐著惺忪的眼睛看他。

「吵醒你了，抱歉。」黑澤低聲的說。還是應該先說謝謝才對？黑澤有點不太確定。他碰碰安達的臉，好像他才是那個受頭痛折磨的人。

安達什麼也沒說，發出疲倦、含糊的應聲，把他懷裡、守護好溫度的被子遞給黑澤，催促他躺下。

哇──是安達的溫度。黑澤躺下蓋上被子時，在心裡輕嘆著，愛意自內自外的發散，將他捂暖。他側身看著安達迷糊睏倦的表情，滿滿的貪戀。

頭痛很頑強，止痛藥沒有那麼快生效，黑澤沒有那麼容易入睡，但是他可以一直、一直看著安達的睡臉，直到自己的呼吸統一，每一個心跳都與安達名字的發音合律都為止。

安達眨了眨眼，像是掙扎著與睡魔格鬥，又發出了悶悶的聲音，黑澤才剛要哄，安達的臉忽然湊近，與他額首相貼，手心貼上他側腦，黑澤痛得最厲害的位置。

「沒事的。」安達用安慰稚童痛痛飛走了的柔軟說，說完就用盡了力氣，閉上眼睛睡著了。

黑澤睫毛顫抖，覺得眼睛有一點澀，原來有些發涼的手腳都暖了起來。安達的手腕靠著他的耳廓，他聽見安達的脈搏。

「嗯。」於是他輕輕回應。閉上眼睛，允許、並把自己安置在男朋友的手心底。

**Author's Note:**

> 我在頭痛時寫了這個故事。我喜歡看黑澤脆弱的樣子。


End file.
